A tort ou a raison
by C'est un secret
Summary: Depuis l'épisode James, Edward n'est plus le même, il est distant et agis parfois un peu bizarrement. Pourquoi Edward adopte-t-il un tel comportement, comment Bella doit-elle le prendre Qu'adviendra-t-il des sentiment dans toute cette histoire ? Seront-Ils suffisamment fort ou bien tout est-il déjà perdu ? une autre voie s'ouvrira-t-elle ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Bonjour, c'est encore moi la petite brune de Forks, bon alors pour vous mettre dans le bain il va falloir faire quelques modifications à mon histoire de base oui vous savez celle avec le vampire. Voilà dans la réalité elle n'a jamais été aussi rose que dans ces livres que vous avez lus, ce n'est pas ou plutôt ce n'est plus le grand amour que vous avez cru apercevoir dans ce premier tome. Je vais donc vous ouvrir mon seul et unique livre, celui de ma vie, ma vraie histoire et la partager avec vous.

* * *

Voila j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction, je ne sais pas encore trop ce que ça va donner, de plus ,je tiens à m'excuser à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous trouverez surement sur votre passage -_-' c'est pas trop mon fort mais je vais faire attention

si une Beta se propose je l'accepterai avec joie, ou si vous avez des idées ou des questions sur la fiction je me ferai une joie d'y répondre.

J'espère que la fiction vous plaira :)

Bizz à toutes Stef


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction _A tort ou a raison_ j'èspère que ça vous plaira  
**

* * *

**Réponse à Anonymous: voila j'ai aéré le texte c'est vrai que ce n'est pas agréable de lire de gros briques de texte, j'attends avec impatience tes autres critiques constructives  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Ma petite vie d'humaine fragile continuait après que James m'ait poursuivit en quête de sang. Edward s'était aussi quelques peu éloigné de moi pendant ces dernières semaines, mais depuis hier tout semblait revenir dans l'ordre.

Il était revenu dormir avec moi cette nuit, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis au moins un mois. C'était donc vers vingt-trois heures cette nuit que je m'endormais dans ses bras et me laissait emporter par Morphée au rythme de ma berceuse que mon vampire de petit-ami fredonnait.

Cette nuit, je dormais bien, je ne fis pas d'autre cauchemar car le mois durant lequel Edward ne dormais pas avec moi, je faisait toujours ce même rêve : Edward me quittait et j'entendais toujours une voix me dire que je n'était pas assez bien pour lui et après je le voyais me quitter dans la forêt et partir en compagnie d'une vampire, malheureusement je ne voyais pas le visage de cette vampire, je me réveillais en sursaut et étouffais mes pleurs pour ne pas réveiller Charlie je ne voulais pas qu'il assiste à ça.

Cette nuit je pensais enfin dormir paisiblement, mais je fis malheureusement un autre rêve, celui-ci était merveilleux,et il ne se réaliserait jamais. Edward et moi habitions un petit pavillon, nous étions dans le jardin et des enfants courraient autour de nous, nos enfants et sans que je m'en rende compte, les larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues, des larmes de peine et d'affliction.

Ce matin je me réveillais avec les yeux rougis, heureusement Edward ne le verrait pas car il m'avait laissé un mot disant qu'il était parti chasser, ce mot me soulagea, je ne me sentais pas le courage de lui avouer ce qui m'avait causé un aussi grand trouble dès le matin, et je n'avais pas envie de le blesser non plus et je savais que c'est ce qui se passerai si je lui disais la vérité et connaissant ma capacité au mensonge, il l'aurait apprit. Et ce je ne pouvais me le permettre, en le choisissant, j'avais abandonné toute perspective d'avoir une famille, des enfants j'entends par là car une famille j'en aurais une, Esmée remplacerait Renée enfin elle essayerai elle serait ma deuxième mère, elle prendra soin de moi, Carlisle sera mon père, mais je dois avouer que Charlie me manquera beaucoup et ça me fendra le cœur de devoir lui mentir et de le quitter quand l'heure sera venue. A cette pensée, une autre larme coula sur ma joue, je l'essuyais rapidement et tentait de penser à autre chose.

Je partais vite prendre une douche pour me détendre et faire partir les rougeurs encore présentes autour de mes yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les douches chaude (presque brulantes) m'ont toujours fait un bien fous, je pouvais entrer dans la douche avec une tête de déterrée, mais à chaque fois que j'en sors je me sens beaucoup mieux, j'ai presque l'impression d'oublier mes problèmes pendant ce court instant. Une petite demi-heure plu tard, je sortais enfin de la douche et me séchais, je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon armoire pour choisir mes vêtements du jour, je pris un jean taille basse bleu foncé et un pull gris bien chaud et confortable, car c'est déjà l'hiver à Forks et que je ne veux pas geler sur place. Oui je sais vous me direz que mon petit ami est un glaçon à lui tout seul mais bon.

Je descendais vite prendre mon petit déjeuner, j'avalais mon bol de céréale en vitesse et me dirigeais vers la porte afin de ne pas être en retard, ne sachant pas si Edward me conduirai à l'école se matin ou pas. Cependant, il était là adossé à sa Volvo, mais il ne souriait pas. Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer mais je n'ai jamais osé aborder le sujet de son éloignement ou de la perte de son sourire, j'avais peur qu'il ne s'éloigne encore plus de moi qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout ce changement dans sa personnalité. Car oui il avait changé, à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose qui avait rapport avec moi j'avais l'impression de l'ennuyer, je ne sais pas très bien décrire ce sentiment, mais je savais tout au fond de moi qu'il était différents même si il ne le montrait pas. Je le sentais, encore aujourd'hui la journée ne serait pas des plus faciles.

Le voyage jusqu'au lycée se passant dans le silence le plus total, j'avais parfois même l'impression que c'était une tâche qu' Edward accomplissait sans vraiment être présent. Une fois arrivé je descendais de la voiture et allais rejoindra la famille Cullen et ainsi dire bonjour à tout le monde. Pour une fois je fus surprise, Rosalie me fis la bise et me serra dans ses bras, alors qu'Alice resta assez distante, Emmet comme a son habitude essaya de m'étouffer en me serrant trop fort, Jasper me fit un signe de la tête mais je ne lui en voulais pas et puis je n'avais pas envie de le faire souffrir en m'approchant trop à cause de mon odeur.

Après quelques minutes je recevais un sms sur mon portable de la part d' Angela, me disant qu'elle ne viendrait pas en cour et me demandant si je voulais bien récupérer ses cours et les lui apporter en fin de journée. J'acceptais naturellement, c'était ma deuxième meilleure amie, ma seule vraie amie en dehors des Cullen.

La journée c'était déroulée tout doucement, vous savez ces journées ou vous avez beau regarder la pendule toutes les cinq minutes pensant que cela fait un quart d'heure. Oui les journées comme ça me révoltent ce n'est pas possible, Dieu était dans sa période sadique lorsqu'il a inventé ce genre de journée ce n'est pas possible. Bon Bref je ne vais pas m'éterniser là dessus moi non plus. Je rejoignais Edward à sa voiture et comme à l'aller, aucun de nous ne prononça un mot. Je ne vais pas dire que je n'avais pas essayé de commencer la conversation, mais après une semaine à parler toute seule j'en avais perdu le courage. Nous étions arrivés chez moi avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il me dit ensuite qu'il ne pourrait pas venir cette nuit, je ne disais rien et ne m'en offusquais pas, je commençais à m'y habituer. Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de sortir de la voiture; j'avais à peine claqué la portière que la voiture démarrait déjà. Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers la maison, la voiture de Charlie était là il devait déjà être rentré, ce qui était rare.

-Papa je suis rentrée ! Criais-je depuis l'entrée

-Oui je suis en haut j'arrive ! Me répondit-il.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et prenais la boite de jus de fruit afin de m'en servir un verre. En attendant qu'il descende.

-Ah Bella, je passe juste en coup de vent pou prendre quelques affaires, je ne vais peut-être pas rentrer ce soir, nous avons une affaire assez importante au poste.

-D'accord pas de problème, je me commanderais une pizza ne t'en fait pas. Ah oui j'ai faillit oublier de te dire je vais passer chez Angela, je ne sais pas non plus à quelle heure je rentre.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard quand même tu as cours demain.

-Papa quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

-euh jeudi non ?

-Non on est vendredi papa.

-Oui d'accord tu a carte blanche.

-Merci. Et n'en fait pas trop au boulot.

Sur ce je partais et prenais ma bonne veille Chevrolet...

* * *

Voila un premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :) Si il a des choses à améliorer n'hésitez pas à me le dire et à me faire part de vos impressions

Bizz Stef


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde voici le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci à Manoa pour sa review

* * *

Sur ce je partais et prenais ma bonne veille Chevrolet, elle ne démarra pas mais après une troisième tentative j'étais partie. Le trajet ne fut pas long, cinq minutes tout au plus. J'arrivais devant la maison d' Angela, la porte s'ouvrit avant même que je ne sois sous le porche, c'était le pasteur qui me l'avait ouverte. Le pasteur Weber était un homme de grande taille mais qui était tout de même un peu rond, des cheveux poivre et sel. J'entrai dans le hall, retirai ma veste et la mettait pendre sur le porte manteau.

**-Tu peux monter, Angela est dans sa chambre.**

**-Ok merci Mr Weber.**

**-Tu peux m'appeler Charles tu sais.**

**-Oui Mr We… Charles c'est juste une habitude.**

Sur ce je montai les escaliers en direction de la chambre d' Angela, j'ouvrai la porte et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je ne trouvais pas Angela dans sa chambre, j'avais beau regarder partout je ne la voyais pas, tout ce qu'il y avait de différent dans cette chambre était le monticule de couvertures qui trônait sur le lit. Elle devait surement être à la salle de bain, je décidais donc de m'assoir sur le lit en l'attendant. A peine eu-je le temps de m'asseoir que le lit se mit à parler : **tu m'écrase Bella, **avec la voix d' Angela, tien c'est bizarre ça, ce n'est pas normal. Je descendais donc du lit et commençais à fouiller dans les couvertures, et trouvait Angela quelques étages plus bas.

**-Ah tu es la je te cherchais.**

**-Bah tu m'as trouvée maintenant ! **marmonna-t-elle visiblement pas de bonne humeur

**-Désolée. Mais sinon comment tu vas ?**

**-Pas trop bien.  
**

**-Allé dis moi ce qui se passe, tu ne m'a pas précisé grand chose dans le sms de ce matin.  
**

**-C'est Ben. ** dit elle en fondant en larmes.

**-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé vous vous êtes disputés ?**

**-I.. IL m'a Quittéee **dit-elle en partant dans une crise de larmes encore plus forte que la première.

Je prenais Angela dans mes bras et traçais des cercles dans son dos pour essayer de la calmer, avec moi ça marchait toujours, pourquoi ça ne marcherais pas sur elle.

**-Bon Angela, reprend toi et raconte moi toute l'histoire.**

Elle commence à sécher ses larmes, et renifle un bon coup.

**-Tien commence par te moucher Angie, j'ai tout mon temps alors calme toi un petit peu et dis moi tout.**

**-PFUuuuuunn **(oui oui c'est bien Angela en train de se moucher)

**- Hier soir on est allé voir un film au ciné et en rentrant il m'a dit qu'il me trouvais super comme fille, patatietpatata mais qu'il trouvais que finalement on allait pas tellement bien ensemble. Il a dit que c'était pas moi que c'était lui. **Elle repartait dans une autre crise de larmes.

Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Ben, lui qui est toujours au petits soins avec Angela, il la couve toujours du regard dès qu'il la voit, tout le monde peut dire qu'il est mordu quand on le voit la regarder, je ne comprend pas comment ils en sont arrivés là. Enfin bref arrête de réfléchir la dessus Bella, pour l'instant occupe toi d' Angela.

**-Allé Angie arrête de pleurer il ne te mérite pas. Il ne mérite pas que tu pleure pour lui, allé sèche moi ces larmes.  
**

Elle se calma peu à peu et sécha ses larmes, elle avait les yeux rougit et l'on pouvais voir qu'elle n'avais pas eu une bonne journée, j'allais devoir enclencher le programme rupture.

**-Angie tu veux bien sortir d'en dessous de toutes ses couvertures et aller t'habiller, ce soir c'est une soirée entre filles, allé tu va te change et prendre quelques affaires, pendant ce temps là je vais en vitesse à la supérette acheter tout ce qu'il nous faut. Préviens tes parents, car une fois que j'aurais tout préparé, je reviens te chercher et tu ne pensera plus à rien de tout ça de ton weekend.**

Angie hochait la tête et commençais à préparer son sac, moi je remontait dans ma Chevrolet et fonçais en direction de la supérette, achetait toutes les cochonneries inimaginables. ainsi que plusieurs pots de glaces Ben & Jerry's. Une fois passée à la caisse, je me dépêchait de passer à la vidéothèque _(NDA: et oui vous ne rêvez pas il y a bien une vidéothèque à Forks aussi inimaginable que cela puisse paraitre après tout c'est une fiction )_ Et prenais un peu de tout enfin sauf des comédies romantiques, c'est tout sauf ce qu' Angie a besoin de voir en ce moment, j'allais même jusqu'à prendre des films d'horreurs, c'est pour dire que je m'applique, quoi de mieux que d'imaginer son ex a la place du personnage principal en train de se faire découper en petit morceaux par un tueur psychopathe, oui enfin ça c'est mon avis_ (NDA: si vous avez d'autres propositions ...) _Une fois le tout dans la voiture, je pensais à appeler Alice pour voir si elle me permettrai de lui emprunter un ou deux produit des beauté afin de relaxer un peu Angie, par ce que moi de ce point de vue là, a vrai dire c'est pas mon truc. Je prenais donc mon portable et l'appelai:

**-Allo Alice c'est Bella**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **demanda-t-elle sèchement, c'est pas la joie aujourd'hui..

**-Tu as déjà certainement du voir que je te le demanderai, mais voila en fait Ben a quitté Angela, sont moral se trouve au 3ème sous-sol don je me demandais si tu accepterais de me prêter deux-trois produits de beauté pour qu'elle arrive un peu à se détendre et oublier ce qui c'est passé ?** demandais , quelques secondes après la réponse me parvins sur un ton encore plus glacial que le précédent :

**-Si tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire me préoccuper de toi et de toutes tes idées à la noix ma fille tu te trompe, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper d'une pauvre petite humaine qui a une peine de cœur ! ** tilt..tilt..tilt... Elle m'avait raccroché au nez, mais qu'est-ce qui leurs prend à tous de réagir comme ça, il y a quelque chose dans l'ai ou quoi c'est pas possible, Alice qui pète un câble et Ben qui plaque Angie, mais le monde ne tourne plus rond ma parole.

Je me rentrai chez moi et préparais le tout avant d'aller chercher Angela lorque l'on sonna à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir et découvrais devinez qui Rosalie Hale en personne devant chez moi. Bah quoi sa secoue, de plus elle n'avait pas l'air en mode reine des glaces.

**-Salut Bella, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Alice et je me suis dit que tu aurait peut-être besoin de ceci. **dit-elle en me tendant un sa remplit de produit pour la peau, vernie a ongles et la liste est longue.

**-oh merci, beaucoup.**

**-Comment va Angela ?  
**

**-Et bien elle ne va pas très bien a vrai dire, Ben lui a servi l'excuse bidon du c'est pas toi c'est moi, enfin elle y croit pas vraiment et son moral est au 3ème sous-sol.  
**

**-Aie.  
**

**-Oui aie.  
**

**-J'espère que tu arrivera à lui remonter le moral. Tu sais comment te servir des produits de beautés ?  
**

**-Euh ... A vrai dire ce n'est pas mon fort, tu saurais me faire un topo rapide de quoi sert à quoi et comment on l'utilise. ou bien tu peux te joindre a nous, tu pourra m'aider pour remonter le moral à Angie, je crois qu'on ne sera pas trop de deux. **oui c'est bien moi qui propose sa à Rosalie oui oui

**-D'accord, si tu veux je peux terminer de tout préparer et tu vas la chercher.  
**

**-Oh oui ok pas de problème, est-ce que tu saurai commander des pizza pour qu'on ai quand même autre chose à manger que des bonbons, le numéro est sur le tableau de la cuisine.  
**

**-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de tout. Tout ce qui te reste à faire c'est aller la chercher et faire attention sur la route.  
**

**-D'accord, bon je te laisse la maison alors, on devrait être revenues dans 10 bonnes minutes.  
**

Je me dirigeais vers ma Chevrolet et démarrais du premier coup, et prenais la route, je n'en revenais pas Rosalie Hale alias ancienne reine des glaces, oui je dis bien ancienne car on dirai que la situation s'améliore entre nous, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, j'avais toujours voulu me rapprocher de Rosalie elle semblait être quelqu'un de bien mais ne m'avait jamais vraiment acceptée, il faudra quand même que je sache ce qui a occasionné ce changement chez elle. Enfin bref, j'aime bien la Rosalie que je suis entrain de découvrir et puis pourquoi est-ce que nous nous pourrions pas bien nous entendre.

Lorsque j'arrivais chez Angela, elle était prête à partir et m'attendait dans le salon, son sac à ses pieds. Ça ne nous pris pas longtemps de refaire le trajet en sens inverse, une fois arrivées devant chez moi, Rosalie vint nous ouvrir juste avant que nous n'arrivions à la porte d'entrée et nous accueilli avec un sourire chaleureux, je pouvais voir qu' Angela était quelque peu surprise, mais elle ne dit rien.

La soirée remonte moral eut l'effet escompté, Angie n'avait presque pas parlé de Ben, elle n'avait pas du trop y penser, et Rosalie était quelqu'un de génial quand il s'agit de colmater un cœur mal en point, on irait presque qu'elle savait quels mots dire et à quels moments les dires. J'avais d'ailleurs au cours de cette soirée aperçu des coté de sa personnalités qui m'étaient inconnu jusque là, elle avait un grand sens de l'humour et un coté tendre qui me faisait un peu penser à Esmée par moment.

Quand Angie se fut endormie, Rosalie la porta jusque dans ma chambre et la coucha dans mont lit, pendant ce temps, je commençais à ranger tout ce que nous avions utilisés. Dès que Rosalie fut descendue, elle vint me donner un coup de main et nous papotions ensemble, puis nous arrivions sur un sujet sensible Alice, je le senti car quand je lui demandais si elle savait ce qui se passait elle me dit de voir ça avec Alice et Edward, mais que ce n'était pas à elle de répondre à cette question. nous passion donc sur d'autres sujet plus innocents comme la nouvelle lubie d' Emmet, à chaque fois qu'il voyait un truc dingue à la TV, il essayait de le refaire la dernière fois en voulant essayer de construire un sorte d' aéroglisseur, il avait brisé la porte vitrée de la cuisine, ce qui avait mis fin à cette lubie sous les ordres d' Esmée, car en plus d' avoir brisé la porte, il avait aussi brisé le vase préféré d' Esmée. Et selon ses dire Emmet en avait pris pour son grade ce jour là.

Une fois que l'on eu tout remis en ordre, Rosalie reprit ce qui restait des produits de beauté qu'elle avait apporté et rentra chez elle. Quand elle fut partie je vérifiais que toutes les portes étaient fermées et me saisissais d'un coussin et d'une couverture et partait en direction du canapé du salon qui m' accueillerait pour la nuit. Cependant je ne réussis pas à m'endormir tout de suite car les paroles de Rosalie me revenaient en tête:

**"Ce n'est pas à moi de te mettre au courant, c'est une chose que je pense ils doivent faire eux-même. Cependant je pense que tu devrais leur demander de te rendre des comptes car il ne faut pas que tu passes à coté de cela mais je te préviens, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, pour toi comme pour nous. Il faut parfois faire sortir les cadavres des placards pour enfin être en phase avec soi-même, ils devront le comprendre. Mais sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je serais là."**

* * *

****Alors que pensez-vous de ce deuxième chapitre, il est à votre gout ?

Que pensez-vous des nouvelles Rosalie et Alice ?

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)

Bizz Stef


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou tout le monde oui je sais j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de retard, mais regardez ce que j'amène pour me faire pardonner**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un nouveau chapitre alors pardonnez moi :)**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde **

**Ah j'ai une question pour vous : Est-ce que vous auriez des blagues sur les vampire ? j'en cherche :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

Les paroles de Rosalie m'avaient empêchées de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit, elles n'arrêtaient pas de repasser en boucle dans ma tête

_**Flash Back**_

_"Ce n'est pas à moi de te mettre au courant, c'est une chose que je pense ils doivent faire eux-mêmes. Cependant je pense que tu devrais leur demander de te rendre des comptes car il ne faut pas que tu passes à coté de cela mais je te préviens, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, pour toi comme pour nous. Il faut parfois faire sortir les cadavres des placards pour enfin être en phase avec soi-même, ils devront le comprendre. Mais sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je serais là."_

_**Fin Flash back**_

C'est pourquoi ce matin je n'avais pas une tête de première fraicheur, mais le sourire que je découvris sur le visage d'Angéla me redonna de l'énergie, elle allait beaucoup mieux qu'hier. Le programme rupture avait tenu ses promesses. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à trouver de quoi s'occuper pour la journée. On se mit d'abord aux fourneaux pour le petit déjeuner, pas question de manger des céréales aujourd'hui, nous préparâmes un petit déjeuner à faire pâlir un ogre. Au pire j'inviterai Jacob s'il nous en reste vraiment beaucoup trop pensais-je.

Pour ce qui est de la matinée, j'aidais Angie à rattraper les cours qu'elle avait manqué hier, nous fîmes rapidement nos devoirs afin d'avoir notre après midi de libre pour aller faire quelques boutiques à port-angles. Après cela, je reconduisais Angéla chez elle et me décidais à me rendre chez les Cullen pour éclaircir le mystère Edward / Alice. Il faudrait bien que je le fasse un jour alors, autant le faire aujourd'hui. J'étais à peine arrivée sur place qu'Esmée m'ouvrait déjà la porte avec un sourire maternel sur les lèvres. J'entrais ensuite dans le salon, toute la famille était là, on aurait dit qu'ils m'attendaient, je dis bonjours à tout le monde. Et demandais à voir Alice et Edward en privé.

**-Ils sont tous au courant Bella** me dit Edward.

**- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe, Alice a un caractère exécrable, Edward n'est plus Edward et Rosalie a été gentille avec moi, pas que ce dernier fait me dérange, j'aimerai juste que l'on m'explique le pourquoi de tous ces changement !**

**-Alice a eu une vision **me répondit Edward.

Oui c'est tout a fait normal, Alice a eu une vision c'est pourquoi on dirait que je vais me faire bouffer dès que je dis un mot, c'est tout a fait naturel, notre relation a toujours été comme ca, entre meilleures amies c'est normal bien sûr !

**-Et qu'est-ce que cette vision disait ?**

**-Que tu ne ferais plus partie de la famille, que tu n'es finalement pas la compagne d'Edward, que tu n'es assez bien pour lui. Qu'il serait mieux avec quelqu'un de notre espèce ! **cracha Alice

Ouille, ca fait mal, je ne penserai pas que ce serait si dur à entendre, j'avais tout imaginé sauf ca. Mais elle faisait une erreur, elle avait oublié quelque chose a propos de ses vision.

**-Alice tes vision ne sont que subjectives. Elle ne se réalisera peut-être pas, il faudrait qu'une décision ne soit prise. **Au fur et à mesure que ces mots sortaient de ma bouche, ils prirent tout leur sens, si elle avait cette vision, il devait y avoir une raison.** Dis-moi Edward tu n'as pas renoncé n'est-ce pas ? **Demandais-je pleine d'inquiétude. Lorsque je levais la tête afin de capter son regard, je sus, il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer un mot, j'avais compris, il avait renoncé à se battre pour notre amour, pour tout ce que nous avions construit…. Il avait renoncé …

Tout commença à tourner autour de moi et je sombrais dans le vide, un vide immense, la seule chose que je ressentais encore était cette douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine, elle devenait de plus en plus forte… Puis j'entendis un cri, je ne sais plus si il venait de moi ou pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que tout était noir et ma raison de vide venait de me briser le cœur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, le noir qui m'entourait était encore présent, mais je commençais petit à petit à percevoir ce qui se passait autour de moi, j'entendais des gens parler a voix basse, je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'ils se disaient.

**-Carlisle comment va-t-elle ?**

**-Je ne sais pas elle est faible Rosalie, elle ne s'est pas alimentée depuis trois jours. Je l'i mise sous perfusion.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle est juste inconsciente ou c'est quelque chose de plus grave.**

**-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu sa, son cœur s'est mis à battre moins vite juste avant qu'elle ne s'écroule, il s'est comme mit en veille, je ne sais pas l'expliquer.**

J'émergeais et la triste réalité me revint, tout ce qui c'était passé, mais ce qui me fit le plus mal fut ce que j'avais perçu dans _SON_ regard, celui qui m'avait anéanti, la douleur qui était à la place de mon cœur se fit plus oppressante et je réentendis un cri a l'autre bout de la maison. C'est à ce moment là que Rosalie et Carlisle se tournèrent vers moi, car ce cri que j'avais entendu ne venait d'autre que moi. Et je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte. Je m'étais assise dans le lit et avait ramené mes genoux contre moi, les entourant de mes bras, je me balançais d'arrière en avant, essayant de calmer la douleur qui enserrait tout mon être. Puis sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, des bras froids comme la glace m'entouraient, je cherchais à me débattre, je ne voulais pas qu'Il m'approche. Je me calmais instantanément quand j'aperçu a qui appartenaient ces bras, ils ne Lui appartenaient pas, c'étaient ceux de Rosalie. Elle me berçait tout contre elle, en me caressant les cheveux comme une mère le ferait pour calmer le chagrin d'un de ses enfants.

Je ne voulais plus rester dans cette maison, ça faisait trop mal, ils m'avaient mis dans SA chambre, à chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur l'espace qui m'entourait je ne faisais que L'imaginer, c'était trop dur. Et dans un murmure, je demandais dans un murmure : **ramène-moi à la maison Rosalie.**

J'étais soulevée des couvertures et me trouvais assise dans la voiture quelques minutes plus tard. Elle me mit ma ceinture, je ne protestais pas, je voulais plus que tout m'éloigner de cette maison trop pleine de douloureux souvenirs. Dans la voiture personne ne parla. Elle se gara devant chez moi et me porta dans ma chambre, une fois qu'elle m'eut posée sur mon lit elle m'annonça que Charlie ne serait pas là jusqu'à la fin de semaine. Elle me dit aussi ce qui c'était passé depuis ma perte de conscience.

**-Bella tu es restée inconsciente trois jours. On a téléphoné a Charlie pour lui dire que tu étais passée à la maison et que tu ne te sentais pas assez bien pour prendre la route et rentrer chez toi. Il était soulagé que tu sois chez nous et a demandé si tu ne pourrais pas rester plus longtemps car le Sheriff de Seattle lui avait demandé son aide. Il était donc convenu que tu passes toute la semaine avec nous. Mais ne t'en fais pas je vais prendre soin de toi. Tu vas voir je vais te dorloter. Tu vas oublier cet enfoiré qui ne te mérite pas et cette mégère de voyante par la même occasion crois-moi.**

Je ne demandais qu'a la croire, mais je ne pense pas que j'oublierai de sitôt le vampire qui a fait voler mon cœur en mille morceaux ni la fille qui m'a fait croire que j'étais importante pour elle, avant de me jeter comme une chaussette en me faisant bien comprendre que j'étais bien inférieure à elle.

* * *

Voilà alors dites moi tout comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ?

Est-ce que vous m'en vouez encore ou bien je suis pardonnée ?

Que va-t-il se passer selon vous ?

Qui sera cette vampire ?

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience :)

Joyeux noël ( en retard) et bon nouvel an à l'avance :)

Bisous Stef :)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde :) **

**J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

**Comme vous vous en doutez, voici un nouveau chapitre, et oui je dois malheureusement vous annoncer (plus particulièrement à Lis Norris ) que Paul ne fait pas partie de ce chapitre, mais qu'il devrai arriver dans le prochain, enfin dès que je l'aurai écris. **

**Je vais essayer de garder une publication régulière (1 x semaine) mais je ne peux rien vous promettre pour la semaine prochaine car j'ai mes examens :'( souhaitez moi bonne merde. **

**Bon allé je vous laisse, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Ah encore merci pour vos review.**

**Stef**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Mon cœur n'avait pas arrêté de saigner depuis que j'avais quitté la maison des Cullen. Rosalie était restée avec moi toute la semaine, lorsqu'elle devait chasser, c'était Emmet qui venait la remplacer, il essayait de me changer les idées avec des blagues sur les vampires.

_«Trois vampires font le concours de celui qui boit le plus de sang. Le premier y va. 10 mn après, il revient la bouche en sang. Les autres font "comment t'as fait". Il répond :"tu vois la maison là-bas ; j'ai tué toutes les personnes et j'ai pris tout leur sang". Le deuxième y va puis 30mn après il revient du sang jusqu'au nez. Les autres font "comment t'a fait". Il répond tu vois l'immeuble là-bas j'ai tué toutes les personnes et j'ai pris tout leur sang. Le troisième y va et 1 heure après il revient la tête en sang. Les autres font :"comment t'a fait". IL dit "vous-voyez le poteau là-bas ? " les autres lui répondent "Oui Oui…" "Bah moi je l'avais pas vu …" »_

Un petit sourire apparaissait sur mon visage, ca aurais pu être mon cas, j'aurais été totalement capable de me prendre un poteau aussi.

**-Ah Bella, je vois qu'elles te plaisent ces blagues, attend j'en ai des autres tu vas les adorer.**

_« Lors d'un repas de vampire, le fils demande à son père : »Papa c'est quoi un vampire ? »_

_-« Tais-toi et bois ça vas coaguler » »_

_« Deux amis se croisent dans la rue._

_- Tu sais, j'ai appris que mon voisin était un vampire._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Bein je lui ai planté un pieu dans le cœur, il est mort ! »_

_« - Que dit un vampire en quittant sa victime ?_

_- Merci beau cou. »_

_« C'est deux vampires qui se baladent un soir de tempête._

_Le premier dit alors « c'est dingue une telle pluie et de telles bourrasques « _

_Et à ça l'autre répond « tu parles, j'ai déjà connu des vents pires « »_

Vous voyez à quoi ressemblaient mes journées en compagnie d'Emmet, il n'a pas changé de comportement avec moi. Et ca me faisait du bien, ca m'éloignant de la triste vérité. Les seules fois ou je m'autorisais à ressentir quelques choses c'était le soir lorsqu'il n'y avait plus personne et que Charlie dormait déjà, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je ne finissais par m'endormir que tôt le matin.

La seule fois où je craquais de nouveau fut le jour ou Rosalie m'apprit qu'une partie de sa famille allait partir pour soi disant me simplifier la vie. J'ai pleuré dans ses bras ce jour là. Et elle m'a promis qu'elle et Emmet ne partiraient pas, mais qu'Esmée et Carlisle le devaient afin de garder une couverture pour Edward, Alice et Jasper. Jasper, il avait demandé à Rosalie de me présenter ses excuses pour Alice, elle avait très bien joué son jeu, même lui n'avait pas vu la supercherie, et il s'en excusait, il aurait aimé m'épargner de telles souffrances. Il s'excusait aussi de devoir s'en aller mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de suivre son âme sœur. Je ne pouvais lui dire combien ses mots me touchaient, même si je n'avais jamais été proche de lui, je l'aimais aussi comme mon frère, il allait me manquer, mais je pense que se sera mieux pour lui, il n'aura plus à souffrir à cause de ma proximité.

Petit à petit les mois passaient, mais rien n'avait changé en moi, toujours cette même douleur.

Et une chanson passait en boucle sur mon lecteur MP3, celle d'un chanteur Français, elle convenait parfaitement à ma situation :

_Si on faisait un flashback_

_Qu'on revenait en arrière_

_Pour te rappeler ce que tu me disais_

_Qu'on resterait ensemble jusqu'à redevenir poussière_

_Au final tout ça ce n'était que des paroles en l'air_

_Et j'ai pas vu que tu jouais_

_Toute cette histoire un jeu d'échec dont tu étais la reine_

_[Refrain :]_

_J'ai le cœur en vrac_

_Et si je dérape c'est_

_Parce que t'es partie aussi vite que t'es arrivée_

_Et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi_

_Maintenant, tout ce qu'il me reste c'est juste une photo de toi_

_Juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi_

_Tout ce que tu laisses c'est juste une photo de toi_

_Juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi_

_Nananananananana…_

_La musique s'arrête_

_Le rideau qui se baisse_

_Et mon soleil, disparaît_

_Quand les lumières s'éteignent_

_Même mes applaudissements ne pourront rien n'y faire_

_Et pour toi j'était prêt a remuer ciel et terre_

_Mais t'as pas vu tout ce que j'ai fait_

_J'ai perdu ma bataille il n'y a plus rien a faire_

_[Refrain :]_

_J'ai le cœur en vrac_

_Et si je dérape_

_C'est parce que t'es partie aussi vite que t'es arrivée_

_Et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi_

_Maintenant, tout ce qu'il me reste c'est juste une photo de toi_

_Juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi_

_Tout ce que tu laisses c'est juste une photo de toi_

_Juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi_

_Nananananananana…_

_**Maintenant je maudit le jour où je t'ai rencontré**_

_**J'aurais pas dû**_

_**Te regarder**_

_**Si t'est plus là, tous ces souvenirs qu'est ce que j'en fait ?**_

_**Je veux juste t'oublier [x2]**_

_Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est juste une photo de toi_

_Juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi_

_Tout ce que tu laisses c'est juste une photo de toi_

_Juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi_

_Nanananananananana… [x2]_

Oui maintenant tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était de l'oublier, de faire comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Je voulais faire disparaitre cette douleur aussi, car elle ne m'apporterait rien, Edward était parti, il avait renoncé et il ne reviendrait pas pour moi la petit humaine. Les seules fois ou elle s'estompait un peu étaient les moments que je passais avec Jacob. Mais plus on passait de temps ensemble, plus elle disparaissait, un jour je me surpris même a rire, je ne me souvenais plus quand c'était la dernière fois que j'avais ri comme ca, ca me faisais du bien, je réapprenais à vivre sans lui et sa marchait. A ce moment là avec Jacob on se trouvais dans son garage, il travaillait sur sa veille voiture et moi j'étais assise de dans et l'on parlait. Une fois qu'il eu fini il vint s'asseoir près de moi. Et a ce moment là Quil et Embry arrivèrent et li firent tourner en bourrique, cette journée marquais le début de ma nouvelle vie. Vie a laquelle je voulais me donner à fond, mais en commençant en douceur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un jour, Jacob m'avait parlé de Jared, c'était un de ses meilleurs amis, mais il avait fini par couper les ponts pour passer son temps avec Sam. Je les avais déjà vu en ville, ils étaient assez costauds, tous grand et musclés. Jacob m'avait dit qu'il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi ils devaient prendre des stéroïdes, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il m'avait aussi confié qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas d'avoir Jacob à l'œil en se moment, comme si ils l'attendaient.

Je devais voir Jacob aujourd'hui, on devait se retrouver sur notre banc improvisé sur la plage, mais il ne vint pas, après avoir attendu vingt minutes, je me rendais chez lui et j'y trouvais Billy en Grande discussion avec Sam. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Sam ne devait pas en être étranger. Je toquais à la porte, c'est Sam qui vint ouvrir.

**-Bonjours, est-ce que Jacob est là ? **Restons polie ca aide toujours.

**-Oui il est là.**

**-Très bien, vous me laissez entrer ? **Dis-je en essayant de passer.

** -Bella, Jacob ne peu plus te voir. **

**-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? **Dis-je. J'étais de plus en plus inquiète. Ce n'était pas du tout normal, que Sam soit chez Jacob. A moins que Jacob n'ai dit vrai et qu'il soit le prochain.

**- Je ne lui ai rien fait, il va bien mais il ne pourra plus te voir.**

**-Comment ça il ne pourra plus me voir ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? D'abord Jared et Maintenant Jacob !**

_**-Il ne m'a rien fait Bella. C'est juste qu'il est mieux que l'on ne se voit plus c'est tout.**_ Cette voix était celle de mon meilleur ami, il était venu prendre la défense de Sam ! Et il me disait que l'on ne devait plus se voir. La douleur revenait, celle qui était partie a son contact revenait comme un char d'assaut dans mon cœur.

**-Je peux revenir te voir dans combien de temps ?**

**- Ne reviens pas Bella…**

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez-quoi vous aimez ? dites moi tout :) **

**Bonne semaine **

**Stef **

**Ps: j'attend vos reviews avec impatience **


End file.
